This invention relates generally to the formation of diamondlike carbon coatings through ion-beam deposition.
Diamondlike carbon coatings, which typically comprise an amorphous combination of carbon and hydrogen, provide a durable, hard and transparent protective coating for optical and other surfaces. When so utilized, it is important that such coatings be uniform, be free from defects such as pinholes and cracks, and adhere well to the underlying surface or substrate.
A number of generally well known techniques, including ion-beam deposition and plasma discharge, currently exist for forming diamondlike carbon coatings on various types of substrates. The majority of these processes avoid ion-beam deposition because of difficulties in forming uniform layers over large surface areas and also because of rather complicated apparati needed for production of the diamondlike carbon coatings by ion-beam deposition.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for forming a diamondlike carbon coating on a substrate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for forming a diamondlike carbon coating that is uniform and free of pinholes and other defects.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved method of ion-beam deposition over relatively large surface areas.
It is a still another object of the present invention to provide a new method for forming a diamondlike carbon coating that is durable and adheres well to a variety of substrates.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for forming a diamondlike carbon coating that is highly resistant to attack by a variety of solvents and other chemical compounds.